


Cuddles for you

by Janimoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janimoon/pseuds/Janimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trustyourdragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trustyourdragons/gifts).



> Happy birthday, darling!

Sam sat on the couch, staring ahead of him, unaware that he occasionally shivered.

Gabriel sat beside Sam and briefly touched his arm, “Hey, Sambo, are you okay?” Sam shrugged, “Oh babe, come here.” He said softly, gently pulling Sam closer until he was leaning against Gabriel, his head resting on his shoulder. Gabriel reached up to play with the ends of Sam’s hair, “Wanna talk about it?” Sam shook his head. “That’s okay, Sam.” Gabriel said.

They sat in silence like that for a while, though they had shifted at one point, so Gabriel was laying on the couch, Sam on top of him, Sam’s head nestled on Gabriel’s chest and Gabriel still playing with Sam’s hair.

Sam hummed contently. Gabriel chuckled and looked down at Sam. “I love you.” 

Sam looked up at Gabriel, surprised. “You do?” He asked.

“Of course, you’re my Samshine.” Gabriel said with love in his voice. He leaned forward a bit so he could press a kiss to Sam’s forehead.

Sam grinned up at him. “I love you too, angel.”


End file.
